Data storage is a critical component for computing. In a computing device, there is a storage area in the system to store data for access by the operating system and applications. In a distributed environment, additional data storage may be a separate device that the computing device has access to for regular operations. These data storages are generally referred to as storage systems.
Data are stored in data container in a storage system. Traditionally, when a container fails data integrity check and is marked as invalid, the whole container becomes useless. However, an invalid container may still have portion of data being valid and should not be discarded. Typically the storage system is then taken offline, and data recovery is carried out for the invalid container. Taking storage system offline is time consuming and interrupts services of the storage system, and a better mechanism is preferable.